The Dark Knight Trilogy Analysis On Human Nature And Deviance
by holybatfreakbatman
Summary: A sociological analysis of batman's journey throughout the trilogy from man to symbol explaining why his values still resonate today.


When Christopher Nolan was awarded the covenant role to reboot the Batman franchise he had in mind a trilogy, a short and sweet summarization of Bruce Wayne's Transformation from man to symbol. It also embodied the three things every man must overcome to become that symbol to look up to. Fear, Chaos and Pain. Each movie focuses on one of the topics but not exclusively as it divulges into motives, norms and society's limits as well as man's.

In Batman Begins, fear is explored as Bruce Wayne tries to overcome the fear of losing someone he loves again and becoming angry at being so afraid of what he doesn't understand such as bats. When faced with the death of his parents he has come to understand what his parents stood for; justice. But believes the only way to deliver justice is to enact revenge. "They told me that there was nothing out there, nothing to fear. But the night my parents were murdered I caught a glimpse of something. I've looked for it ever since. I went around the world, searched in all the shadows. And there is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying, something that will not stop until it gets revenge… Me."

He has traveled all over to study the life of a criminal, view their motives and live life on the other side of the tracks. He has decided to take this commitment after he has seen Gotham's ugly side and the hard work His parents have done put to waste. He decided to confront the mobster Carmine Falcone who had his henchwoman kill Joe Chill before he got the chance to. In this fateful moment he decides he has been dishonoring his parents this whole time and that the lines between protectors and defenders has been blurred in Gotham. That to the criminals fear demands respect, money and power. Falcone a criminal had truth to his words that Bruce couldn't find in his own." People from your world have so much to lose. Now you think because your mommy and your daddy got shot, you know about the ugly side of life, but you don't . You've never tasted desperate. You're, uh, you're Bruce Wayne, the Prince of Gotham; you'd have to go a thousand miles to meet someone who didn't know your name. So, don't- don't come down here trying to prove something to yourself. This is a world you'll never understand. And you always fear what you don't understand."

In Developing his symbol of justice he looked for things he once feared to frighten others and demand respect from the feared who prey on the fearful. In order to become something more he cannot act like a man, feel pain or fear which is a constant struggle throughout the series." People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy and I can't do that as Bruce Wayne, as a man I'm flesh and blood I can be ignored I can be destroyed but as a symbol, as a symbol I can be incorruptible, I can be everlasting." He knew he had to be terrifying to the criminals yet be a symbol of hope to the citizens of Gotham. He had to be their voice since no one else would." Why Bats Master Wayne? Bats frighten me. It's time my enemies shared my dread."

But the irony of it all the one who taught Batman to fear less and to fight for what he believes in sought the destruction of Gotham was the only way to clear the corruption, Bruce now more wise to justice true intentions knows his definition is false no matter how convincing it seems. " Justice. Crime can not be tolerated. Criminals thrive on the indulgence of society's understanding" He taught Batman to mind his surroundings, use fear, and theatricality to his advantage to provide a noteworthy show. And leave animpression wherever he goes. He always told Bruce to mind his surroundings. But in the end it was he who didn't mind his surroundings as the student teaches the teacher a lesson. When his mansion was ransacked Ra's left him for dead. But in the end Bruce didn't leave Ra's to die, he just didn't chose to save him from his impending doom. And proved the better man always comes out victorious. The other villain, The Scarecrow was the very symbol of fear. With a mask hiding his face it was easy for Batman to fear what he didn't know, albeit with the aid of fear toxin. In reality behind the illusion was weak and fragile Dr. Jonathan Crane who wanted respect as much as the next guy proving again that "even the scary ones feel fear."

In The Dark Knight, The main villain the Joker embodies Chaos the horrible nightmare of Bruce's dreams when things are beyond his control, with no plans or warnings, unpredictable. Batman is so used to defeating the common criminal with a motive but has never encountered one with no motives. One who simply, as Alfred puts it, " Just want to watch the world burn." And the seemingly noble, normal Harvey Dent,Gotham's White Knight can be easily brought down to the vigilantes level with no force but simply the pure lust of revenge after loosing the love of his life. Using his anger toward a negative path was predicted by the Joker but never planned. He simply needed a "push." The joker pitted the two as the only freaks that both needed each other to survive" Which symbolically holds true that whenever there is crime justice will follow and vice versa. Neither would be doing what they are passionate about without each other. No matter how much they get in each others hair.

A recurring theme throughout the series is having the main villains embody the traits and being dealt with first as a sign of batman overcoming them and being able to focus and bring down the monsters society has created and he has provoked."You crossed the line first, sir. You squeezed them, you hammered them to the point of desperation. And in their desperation, they turned to a man they didn't fully understand."What makes The Dark knight so compelling is because of the joker's character. The fact that he has no motives or plans yet has respect, causes fear and gets more done than most The lack of physical strength, reputation and inside people that most criminals take years to have he has accomplished in a matter of weeks. It is because he dares what few do,abiding to no rules, norms or sanctions do as the moment takes him. Improvising. And inthe criminal world material things are what strive them to do deviant acts but the joker does them only to shake things up and send a message to then watch it all fall down.

After the traumatizing events of The Dark knight, watching his lover die only to never know that she was in love with Dent. See a hero become the villain, and being outlawed from Gotham as Dent's murderer. It has been 8 years since Wayne has donned the Mask and cowl. In The events of The Dark Knight Rises. It is the most complex movie of the series. Since it divulges into pain and what pain can blossom intoor spoil onto. Bane is the symbol of pain in the movie bringing out batman to play once more in his weakened stated of mind and body. Catwoman is the Deception of his life lending him to believe she had good intentions when in fact she was working for however quickly forgives her knowing that he has deceived many people when he took on the role as Batman and should not condemn her to what he does on a daily basis. Bane has decided to inflict pain on others the way he was treated since he was Incareated by Ra's Al Guhl for his outlandish ideals, which were too much for even Ra's Al Ghul himself. Now he has a chance to win the trust of the public with his so called Communist ideals and win the heart of Thalia the girl he has stuck by throughout the escapade. Bane's real pain was trying so hard to please the public and Thalia by making the rich poor and outlawing all laws, he let Thalia walk all over him. He tells Batman he has merely adopted the Darkness while he was born in it. Resuming the feud that Batman has never been in the ugly side of life because of his notorious upbringing but of the legacy and symbol that he must withhold and the pain it takes to see his personal life go away with it.

In a sense every ones pain is different, but pain is pain. But pain can also push you farther and extend limits not even imaginable. The pivoting moment that Bane broke Batman's back and left him in a ditch to die. His back pain pushed him to quickly recover and escape the impossible, to climb the hole in order to save Gotham ,a love so profound he has never given up on since the beginning. Just as Alfred and his father have never given up on him. He believes in the good of the people and their potential returning the hope and courage imposed on him. In the movie's end it is believed to be that Batman is Dead when in fact he isn't Because Batman will never die He is an "everlasting Symbol of justice" that will always be around when there is crime and corruption and be the hero Gotham needs him to be.

photo id="1" /

ur document here...


End file.
